There are numerous garment hangers commercially available today which are well known and have been used for years. Several hangers incorporate clamps into their design. These clamps have been recognized as being deficient in one or more aspects. They often are complicated and difficult to assemble, as well as having limited use. Furthermore, many clamps are not long lasting and are awkward to manipulate.